monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shangri La
Shangri La is an oriental exchange student attending Monster High. She is a shape shifting demon known as a Mountain Demon. Personality Shan is very upfront and brash at times. She knows how and when to speak her mind, and even does when she knonws she shouldn't either. Being a shapeshifter gives her the abbility to be completely comfortable in her own skin, and she practically oozes confidense because of it. Many think she comes on a bit too strong, but it doesn't bother Shan one way or the other. She's very flirty, and very sexualy ambiguious because, again, due to her shapeshifting abbilities. Physical Appearance Shan has adrk skin and bright white hair. She has large "floppy" white ears instead of more human-like ears, that have red markings on them, as well as a set long long silver curled horn protruding her her skull. She's relatively above her age group's average height, even without heels on. She has elongated nail-like claws, as well as green slitted eyes. There are several red marking son her body, as well as teh white fur tipped eastern dragon-like tail she has. Being a shapeshifter she does have the abbilty to change her apperance, but this is te form she's most comfortable in apart from her natural Mountain Demon form. Classical Monster Mountain Demons are an original species created by Xenopreddragon on deviantART. They are shape shifters, but typically can only change between their primary form and another form, but can appear as any mix between the two. Reltationships Family Shan was one out of a large litter sos hes used to being in a larger group. Beacuse she had so many siblings she doesn't have as close a relationship with her parents as there could've been, but that doesn't bother her at all. She currently is living with a draconian host family so she may attend Monster High; they are semi-more restricive than her own parents and often rebuke her for her skimpy clothing. Friends Shan is best friends with Penny Hecta, Boy Lordi, and Hexi Decimal. Romance Shan is currently single, but very available. Clothing Basic Shan wears an oriental inspired two piece outfit, consisting os a gold trimmed, red top and skirt. She has a thigh high legging on her right leg, and a mesh armwarmer on her left arm. She wears brown wedge shoes with red and hold ankle straps. She also has a gold bandlet around her left horn, in between her green gems. Dawn of the Dance Her long hair is tied up in raver-styled pigtails. She has a dark tube top on over a mesh sleeveless/halter top body suit. She has silver capri shorts, with matching high heeled pumps. She also has armwarmers and several bracelets on each arm. Trivia *It's assumed Shan attends the Day Class shift at Monster High *Shan was adopted from Xenopreddragon as a pup, and was transposed into the MHdom *Shan's "gender bender" name is Shang Hai *Shan was KPenDragon's fourth MH OC *Shan is an inactive OC Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Dragon Category:Females